


close calls

by luthorial



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, not set completely in canon bc everyones like. happy.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorial/pseuds/luthorial
Summary: five times alya almost finds out about kate and rana and one time she does





	1. pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> uh im doing this in chapters bc im way to unfocused to write in bulk. i loved luke but for the sake of this fic he never existed. alya is happy.

The blearing of the alarm does nothing to cut through the soft slumber that Alya has wrapped herself in. She stays still, accustomed to blocking out the noise in favour of five more minutes of rest.

Daylight streams through the cracks in her blind and it’s weird that it’s getting light before eight in the morning now. There’s a warmth in the air, barely noticeable, but it sits between half worn walls and bricked houses, as if Spring is spying from the alleyways.

Groaning, Alya rubs her eyes, kicking her feet out so that they don’t suffocate in the duvet. It only takes her seconds after waking up to become too hot. The post sleep haze fades and she smacks the snooze button, ready to welcome silence back.

It doesn’t come.

There’s noise, cluttering in from the kitchen. It seeps under her bedroom door. Confused, Alya sits up. Craig went out for the night, having muttered something about his mum missing him as the tips of his ears tinged pink and he carried an overnight bag out the flat. Which means it must be Kate.

Except it’s quarter to eight in the morning and this is Kate’s only day off work this week so why would she be up?

Alya swivels so she can place her feet on the floor and grabs a jumper from the foot of her bed, throwing it on. Slowly, she stands up. There’s a stiffness in her shoulders from where she slept funnily on her side, so she stretches. Her right hand just brushes against the wall.

Her feet sleepily drag their way to the door and she opens it, squinting into the bright light that seeps out. “Kate?”

“Oh hiya!” Kate grins from where she’s stood by the stove. She has her hair pulled up into a ponytail, tied with a red hair tie that matches her strikingly bright and distastefully patterned button up pyjamas. There’s flour in her hair, on her nose, cascading down her front and falling to the floor like an avalanche. She grasps a bowl in one hand and gestures with the other. “I’m making pancakes!”

“You’re making a mess.” Alya grumbles, walking past Kate to put the kettle on and feeling flour stick to the bottom of her feet as she does. She grimaces. “Isn’t it your day off?”

“Yeah that’s why I’m making pancakes. Thought you were at work.” Kate shrugs.

“Aidan doesn’t need me til midday, was going to do a shop.” Alya frowns. “Besides you weren’t planning on eating these all by yourself, were you?”

“Uh no-” Kate stumbles. “Yes. I mean.” She grins, catching herself. “I’m a growing girl don’t you know?”

“You better give me some. Especially after waking me up with all your cluttering.” Alya threatens, raising an eyebrow in fake sincerity.

“Oi.” Pointing a wooden spoon at Alya and dripping more mixture onto the floor, Kate rises to the challenge. “Don’t think I couldn’t hear your alarm going off in there. Pretty sure the whole street could hear it.”

Alya laughs, opening her mouth to retort when she’s interrupted.

“Kate I think I-” Rana stops, hand on the frame of Kate’s bedroom door as she looks up, eyes comically widening. “Alya.”

“Rana?” Alya’s confused. She turns back to Kate, who looks like a rabbit caught in headlights, (if said rabbit was wearing atrocious pyjamas and clutching a bowl of pancake mix), then she turns to Rana again.

“K- Kate invited me over for pancakes?” It comes out like a question. Alya raises an eyebrow and turns to Kate for confirmation.

“Right.” Kate unfreezes. “I invited Rana over for pancakes and then she popped into my room to borrow some socks.” She glances at Rana over Alya’s shoulder, catching an eye roll. “And well, then. Then you got up and uh. Now we’re here.”

“Right.” Alya doesn’t sound too convinced. “Why did you need socks?”

Rana shuts the door to Kate’s bedroom quietly and moves to join them by the kitchen, leaning on the counter. “Forgot mine.”

Alya grins, and then begins to chuckle. “You forgot your socks?” She’s full on laughing now, and Kate and Rana begin to join in with nervous giggles.

“How do you forget your socks?!” Alya wheezes. She stops, wiping her eyes before another laugh bubbles out of her. “They go on your feet for heaven’s sake.”

“Yeah Rana.” Kate joins in, grinning from ear to ear. “How could you be such a numpty?”

Rana frowns, shoving Kate. “You’re the one who looks like you’ve been rolling in cocaine.”

“Ah making pancakes for you my darling.” Kate’s eyes widen. “Darlings.” She holds up the spoon and pan. “Who wants the first one?”

“Rana can have it.” Alya waves her hand, getting up. “I’m just going to the toilet quick.” She walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

“Come here you.” As soon as the door shuts, Kate pulls Rana towards her.

Resisting, Rana leans back. “ _You_ are the worst liar the world has ever seen.” She jokes. “My socks? Come on Kate.”  

“Hey, it was better than saying pants.” Kate smiles, wrapping her arms around Rana’s waist. “You put me on the spot.”

“You’re right.” Rana leans into the embrace. “Pants would’ve been worse. And you have made pancakes.” She pauses, “I’m sure you got at least half the mixture in the bowl as well.”

“Shut up.” Kate kisses her. Faintly, the toilet flushes, but they linger until they hear the door handle creak before springing apart.

“My turn for a pancake?” Alya grins greedily as she re-enters the room, her hands clasped at her front like a child.

“Rana’s not had one yet.” Kate turns to face the oven, scooping some mixture onto the heated pan.

“What?!” Alya exclaims in mock outrage. “You mean I have to wait?”

“I’m afraid so.” Kate spins around. “Apologies from the chef.”

“You can have mine.” Rana shrugs.

Turning to face Rana, Alya grins cheekily. “I was only joking but you know what, I will.” She stops for a second, tilting her head in scrutiny.

"What?" Rana pats at her hair, feeling self conscious. 

“Why do you have flour on your face?”

 


	2. the interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective A. Nazir is on the case.

“We should do something tonight.” Alya suggests, lying on the sofa with one arm lazily thrown across her eyes. She’s bored, frankly, and a bit tired. Her legs are weights, stubbornly anchoring her to the furniture, and her eyes are dry. She could go for a nap, but that wouldn’t solve the boredom. The desire to socialise is too much, after a week of work all she wants is some human interaction.

“Can’t. Got work.” Kate shrugs it off, clearly not noticing Alya’s desperation.

Alya narrows her eyes. Kate has half a piece of toast in her hand and half in her mouth, noisily chewing and flipping through a magazine. She looks dressed up. Her dark hair is perfectly curled, and her lips are so glossed that Alya can see the shine from the other side of the flat, like a beacon.

“Can you not talk with your mouth full please, Kate.” Craig shudders quietly.

“Right.” Alya nods in agreement, suspicion lacing her words. “You’re always working.”

Looking up, Kate frowns. “And who are you?” She sticks the rest of the toast in her mouth. “My parents?” Deliberately, she chews with her mouth wide open. A graveyard of mush reveals itself.  

“You’re gonna mess up your perfectly applied gloss.” Alya snipes, catching Craig’s eye and grinning. He smiles back warmly.

Kate sticks out her tongue. “Why don’t you two just go to the pub?” Flippantly, she goes back to reading her magazine.

“I’ll go to the pub.” Craig says, ever agreeable.

“We _always_ go to the pub.” Alya groans.

Kate looks up. “I can’t change the rota.” She apologises, “Would if I could.”

Alya glares at her for a brief second before she caves, her shoulders slumping in defeat as she accepts her evening fate of repetitive beer mats and orange juice. “It’s fine.” She grumps. “Just know that me and Craig are going to have so much fun without you.”

“Oh yeah?” Kate raises an eyebrow at Craig.

“We’re going to have the time of our lives.” Craig confirms. He stands from where he was sat at the table and moves across the room to grab his and Alya’s coats.

Kate rolls her eyes. Alya tries some more. “We’re going to be talking about this night for months, aren’t we Craig?”

“Yup.” Craig grins. “Years even.”

Kate scoffs, checking her phone. Her face lights up with the phone screen. “I’ve got to get off anyway.” Quickly she shoves her phone into her pocket, pushing past Craig and Alya to leave the flat. “Have fun.” She smiles, opening the door.

“We will-” Alya’s reply is cut off by the door shutting as Kate leaves. “Without you!” She shouts.

Kate sticks her middle finger up as she passes the window.

When she’s gone, Alya turns to Craig. “There’s definitely something going on with her.”

“She’s got work.” Craig states, bluntly.

“No one gets that dressed up for work.” Alya shakes her head. “When was the last time she’s properly been here?”

Craig shrugs, not too interested in his housemate’s affairs. “I’m working most days, so I don’t know.” At Alya’s disappointed gaze, he offers, “I mean, she’s always texting?”

“Exactly.” Alya folds her arms. “Exactly.” She repeats. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Craig squirms. “She’s got herself into debt and needs to work loads to pay it off?”

“No.” Alya grins like a lion that’s just caught its prey, teeth and eyes gleaming as she works it out in her head. She’s never really been a gossiper, but she’s just found a solution to the tiresome equation of boredom that seemed impossible to solve. She feels like she’s hit the jackpot, rubbing her hands together as even her tiredness dissipates to the realisation she’s fallen upon. It’s so simple. “She’s seeing someone.”

 *

“Well, well, well,” Kate squeezes her eyes shut to the sound of the voice, halfway in a door that feels more like a cookie jar. “Look what we have here.”

Alya stands casually, leant back against the counter with a smile eating away at the corner of her lips. Kate sighs, turning to her as she shuts the door quietly. “What do you want?”

“More like what are you doing?” Raising both eyebrows, Alya laughs sarcastically. “Work keeping you up to…” she lifts her right wrist up, pretending to check a watch she doesn’t wear, “half six in the morning?”

“Shit.” Kate groans, trailing her way over to the table and flopping onto a chair. She rubs her forehead, hands moving in a circular motion. “You got me.”

“Yes!” Alya shouts, fist pumping the air. She jumps, she actually jumps, into the air with excitement. “I knew it! You’re seeing someone.”

“Why are you waiting up at half six like a crazy person?” Kate deflects, her voice monotone.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alya fires back.

“You’re bonkers.”

“Who is it?”

“None of your business.”

“Ah!” Alya points at Kate, before slowly moving forwards, voice lowered in excitement. “So, there _is_ someone?”

“Can we talk more in the morning?” Kate complains. Looking at Alya, guilt pangs in her chest – she _has_ been neglecting her to go out with Rana. She’s been so absorbed in her love life that she’s neglected her life. No wonder Alya’s so wound up, wild eyed and desperate to know any detail about Kate – because Kate has been like a closed book lately, and not a good flatmate, not a good _mate_. Her eyes soften. “Look.” She offers. “We can go out for lunch today and I’ll tell you all about it yeah? We’ll have a proper catch up.”

“Deal.” Alya grins in excitement, before winding down a little. She starts to laugh. “Well… I think I’m going to go back to bed.”

“Me as well.” Kate laughs too. “It’s almost seven.”

*

“You say you’re going to treat a girl to lunch, and you take her to the café next door.” Alya rolls her eyes. “No wonder you don’t want to talk about your secret lover. She’s probably embarrassed of you.”

“Oi.” Kate puts her hands on the table. “I never said I was paying.”

“Point proven.” Alya smirks, ducking her head to the left as Kate peels a bit of crust off her sandwich and throws it at her.

“What’s going on here?” Rana’s voice comes from behind Kate and Kate automatically leans towards it. Tilting her head back, she beams up at her. Rana grimaces. “I can see right down your nose when you do that.”

“We,” Alya bubbles with excitement at being the carrier of gossip for once, “were just discussing Kate’s secret lover.”

“Oh.” Rana’s voice gives away nothing. Walking around Kate, she grabs an empty chair and pulls it up to their table, placing her coffee in between their plates. “How interesting.”

Sheepishly, Kate smiles. “Alya caught me sneaking in this morning.” She explains, eyes wide at Rana, forehead creased at the effort to convey that she didn’t let it slip. “Actually, she was waiting up for me.” Kate frowns, expression distant. “Like a tiger.”

Slapping Kate’s arm, Alya scoffs. “I wasn’t!”

“Yes, she was!” Kate shouts in indignation. “Believe me.” She looks to Rana.

Rana throws both hands in the air. “I’m not taking sides.”

“Traitor.”

“Snake.”

“Oh my god,” Rana takes a sip of her coffee, “Stop with the verbal abuse.”

“We’re getting distracted.” Alya leans forwards, eyes on Kate. “Do I know her?”

Side eyeing Rana, Kate shrugs.

“Wrong answer.” Alya makes a buzzer sound and Rana conceals her laugh into a cough. “Yes or no please.”

“No.” Kate lies, kicking Rana.

“Bummer.” Alya slumps back, pausing for a second, before reloading with another question “Is she pretty?”

“She’s alright I guess.”

This time it’s Rana that kicks Kate, shoe digging into her shin under the plastic table top.

“She’s gorgeous.” Kate corrects herself. “Stunning even.”

“Wow.” Alya remains oblivious, too blinded by her own curiosity to notice the answers dangling right in front of her face. She’s a naïve detective, overthinking a case that’s far too obvious to solve. “What does she look like?”

Kate catches Rana’s eye and stares for a few seconds, taking in her gorgeously dark hair and her sharp features, the curves of her lips in comparison to the lines of her jaw. She looks effortless. She looks like promise. Blushing, Rana brings her coffee cup up to her mouth, lips pressed to porcelain.

Turning to Alya, Kate smiles cheekily. “Blonde. Massive tits. Great ass.”

Rana chokes on her coffee.

 


	3. spin class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alya knows but does she /know/ and more importantly, do kate and rana know she knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope ur enjoying it so far, i know that the tiny amount of fic in this fandom sucks ass and im doing my best to update regularly but i do have a life and stuff so there's that i guess. sorry about the wait.

“Fuck sake babe.” Kate pauses in the mirror, mid-brush, toothpaste dripping down her chin. She has her hair pulled on top of her head loosely, messy strands collecting behind her ears and at the back of her neck like candyfloss. Her neck is catastrophic. Atom bomb bruises trail down to her collarbone, blooming out like ink in water. Poking at them with her finger, she feels the dull ache that resonates beneath her touch. “What are you? Seventeen?” she asks.

“Massive tits, I believe you said.” Rana’s voice drifts in sweetly from the bedroom. “Blonde.” She stretches the single syllable into two.

Sighing, Kate finishes brushing her teeth, counting in her head as she methodically cleans her back molars. The joke was funny at the time, and it threw Alya off the trail, but she had momentarily forgotten about Rana’s jealous streak, and ended up head first in a battlefield – well – neck first. Kate spits, grabbing a towel to wipe her mouth. “Come on! It was a joke.”

“Wasn’t that funny to me,” Rana says, mirth lacing her words. Kate can almost picture her lying on the bed, inspecting her nails as she perfects her pout. “Did you just wipe your toothpaste on the towel again?”

Freezing, Kate glances sheepishly to the towel in her hands. “Uh… no?”

“Liar.” Rana accuses, appearing behind Kate in the doorway. She’s got her back to the frame, in a perfect casual slouch that emphasises the curve of the smirk that sits on her lips. Her hair is loose, natural, and it falls in curls around her shoulders. A tank top and shorts make way for endless displays of smooth skin and Kate swallows as Rana gestures at the towel. “Caught red handed.”

“Oh no,” Kate grins, moving forwards so that she can reach for Rana’s hips. “Guess you’ll have to do something about that.”

Raising an eyebrow, Rana replies. “Guess I will.” She leans up for a kiss, but her triumphant confidence is shattered as Kate pulls back last minute.

“Sorry,” Kate takes a step back. “Your breath reeks babe.”

“What?” Immediately Rana’s hand moves to her mouth.  

“Maybe you should think about brushing your teeth.” Kate winks, but, unable to resist, quickly kisses her anyway. “I’ll go make breakfast.”

*

“What the fuck happened to you?” Is the first thing Alya says to Kate as she enters her flat for the first time that day, Rana in succession.

“She got punched by a toddler.” Rana replies, sarcastic and quick off the mark, as she leaves Kate at the door and pulls out a chair. Alya’s sat at the table, paper in front of her, face full of amusement at the glorious opportunity that just walked through her door in the form of Kate Connor’s neck.

“Oh, I bet she did.” Alya laughs. She grabs Rana’s hand dramatically. “Oh no! What if she’s got an infectious disease.” Rana plays along, wide eyed and grinning as she clasps Alya back, her fingers gripping the sleeve of the purple jumper Alya’s wearing.

“Stop it.” Kate sighs, shooting Rana a death glare as she walks across the flat to join them.

“Do you think she fell on it?” Rana whispers innocently. Kate almost rolls her eyes at the performance, she would probably bet real money that Rana was in some sort of drama society at university, the way she’s throwing herself into this performance like she’s up for an Oscar. She actually sounds _worried._

“Nah,” Alya scoffs, “Oldest excuse in the book. I think she must have just had a little accident with a hoover.”

“Stop.” Kate says, louder this time. Her cheeks are getting hotter by the second. “I get it.”

There’s a beat of silence before Alya leans closer. “So, who is it? Mystery tit girl?”

Kate coughs, covering her laughter. “Mystery tit girl?” She manages to choke out.

“You know who she means Kate,” Rana smiles sweetly, “the girl with – quote unquote – massive tits.”

Sincerely, Alya nods. “We can call her Mystitty if it makes you feel better?”

“I’m gonna stick the kettle on,” Kate declares suddenly, standing up. “Rana?” She asks.

“Yeah I’ll have a brew.”

“No,” Kate tugs at the shoulder of her coat. She tilts her head slightly as she catches Rana’s attention, an unasked request channelling through the air.

“Oh.” Rana says. She stands up too. “I’ll help.”

Looking at them in confusion, Alya frowns. “Okay.” She picks up her paper again but peers over the print to where Kate and Rana have stopped by the kettle, talking in hushed whispers. A crease appears in her brow as she sees how close they’re standing, how Kate’s eyes seem to follow Rana in a dance from the cupboard to the mugs. How she watches the teabags fall through Rana’s fingers to the ceramic beneath. Alya sees how Rana smiles, wraps both of her hands around herself like she always does when she’s nervous.

Shaking her head, Alya returns to her paper, but slowly her eyes wander up again. Surely, they would have told her, if there was something going on. It makes sense though – Kate’s disappearances from their flat, Rana’s appearances in their flat, they all match up. “Hang on…” Alya says, out loud.

Looking up at the noise, Rana stares at Alya with alarm. “Kate’s got something to tell us.”

“You two…” Alya looks up, eyes wide.

Kate laughs, loudly and abruptly, before grabbing two mugs and returning to her seat, Rana following. “Us two what?”

“Yeah.” Nerves sink into Rana’s voice. “What about us two?”

“You’re-”

“One-night stand!” Kate almost shouts. “It’s from a one-night stand! Not tit-girl. Or mis-titty. Or whatever. Different girl.”

“Different girl?” Alya stares at Kate, shocked by the outburst. She side eyes Rana, who’s sat with her hands clenched together and a smile on her face as she tries not to laugh. “That’s a bit q-”

“Bit quick?” Kate interrupts again. She waves her hand. “Yeah, but whatever – you know me – allergic to relationships and all that.”

“Hm, there’s a word for that.” Rana laughs.

“You two aren’t…?” Alya’s overwhelmed. Kate’s practically vibrating off her seat, eyes wide looking enthusiastically at Alya. Rana’s trying her best to sit still, her fingers twiddling as she grins at Kate’s excessive outburst. They’re still sitting close, closer than either of them is sat to her. “You know.” She finishes.

“What?” Kate feigns shock. She snorts, loudly, before pointing to Rana. “Me and Rana?”

“You’re crazy!” Rana laughs uneasily.

“Well you do keep disappearing at the same time.” Alya points out. “And Kate’s got a ‘string of mystery girls’ and you’re always round here.”

“Listen,” Rana leans forwards, placing a hand on Alya’s knee. “You know I’m a nurse right, if you need anything checked out.” She taps her temple.

“Shut up.” Alya shrugs her off, embarrassed. “I’m sorry I assumed.”

“Nah it’s okay.” Kate laughs, putting an arm around Rana. “I am pretty hot, I can see why Rana would go for me.”

Pushing Kate’s arm, Rana gasps. “In your dreams, babe.”

Alya purse her lips as she watches them banter, unconvinced. There’s something in the way they look at each other that says more than friend, but she resolves to stop prodding. She could be delusional, after all, and if she is right then they are her friends, who deserve their privacy. She smiles, unable to resist asking one more thing. “So, where have you both been disappearing off to then?”

They stop, deer in headlights.

“We joined a spin class.” Kate says.

“Coincidence.” Rana says, at the same time.

There’s a beat of silence. Alya raises an eyebrow.

“Kate,” Rana frowns. “We were supposed to be keeping that a secret.”

“I’m so sorry.” Kate pretends to slap herself. “Guess our bicycle secret is out in the open.”

“Uh huh.” Alya grins. “Rana? Cycling?”

“Yes.” Kate says, smiling back just as wide. She radiates smug energy, like she’s asking Alya to challenge her story. She turns to Rana. “We’re planning on doing a triathlon, aren’t we Rana?”

Rana grits her teeth, the muscles in her jaw clenching as she crosses her arms. “Yeah.” She forces a smile. “I’m so looking forward to it.”

 

 

 


End file.
